Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate
If you would like to help, ask here Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate is a game in the Plants vs. Zombies series, which features brand new plants, worlds, and zombies - and has returning features from the original game, Plants vs. Zombies! It also returns to PC, allowing users on Steam to play it instead of having to play it on their IOS systems. PVZ: TCG also technically functions as a reboot of the Plants vs. Zombies series, going away from the path PVZ2 went in. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as all of the other Plants vs. Zombies games. You defend your lawn from waves of zombies, using various seed packets you find that require sun to plant. To get sun, you have to set down a sunflower and wait for it to produce sun (50 sun every 24 seconds). In addition to sunflowers, you can use several other plants (and special tiles) to get sun, with the amount obtained varying. The game features a map much like the previous one. You travel around a path, collecting plants and fighting zombies. Sometimes, you'll run into Brain Busters - special levels that are different. You'll also have some separate paths locked until you beat the boss of the world. These separate paths are much harder versions of the Brain Busters you've done in the world that will give special plants or upgrades to stuff like +25 sun when you start a level. As you go through the game, to represent the fight that time and space and the dimension is falling apart the levels get harder and harder. For instance, the lawn will flip upside down, gravity will change, tiles will begin falling, and the colors will go inverted. This happens more and more often as you begin to near the final stretch of the game. After day 14 of Ghastly Graveyard when you unlock Zen Garden, you can also interact with plants once they become fully grown (in a process like the original Zen Garden) allowing that specific plant to get a random bonus - this can include being stronger, faster recharge time, or gaining toughness. Day 14 also unlocks Epic Quests, where after completing 5-10 steps of a long quest line, you get a special plant only obtainable by doing it (or gems). Day 7 (halfway to Day 14) unlocks the quest log, which gives you random quests like "Defeat 80 Ghost Zombies" which either gives you a zen garden plant (also obtainable by killing gargantuars), money, or gems. While Crazy Dave's Twinkydiddles does return, it only sells items needed for Zen Garden, Epic Quest Passes, and the Trophy Case. However, the last item is required to get 100%. The Trophy Case allows you to get Bronze Trophy (all achievements), Silver Trophy (all levels even alternative paths beaten + Bronze Trophy), Gold Trophy (all plants even gemiums and achievement plants obtained + Silver Trophy + Bronze Trophy, and finally Platinum Trophy (100% the entire game) After beating the game, you unlock a code page where you can input codes by typing (on computer) or by tapping on it and using a digital keyboard to type. Two codes unlock new worlds, three codes unlock new plants, and every tree of wisdom code from PvZ1 returns along with a new one - Rainbow causes everything to flash the colors of the rainbows. When typing in Rainbow, you get a warning that it may cause seizures. Once you've typed in a tree of wisdom code or Rainbow, you can press on it (now on the code page) to activate and deactivate it. Story In an alternate universe of PvZ2, Crazy Dave (and the player) have caused space and time to completely mess up. However, the player finds out that there is actually a hidden place called "The Century Gate" which will reverse time up to the point where it will be fixed. However, it's located in the database - a hidden dimension full of tricks and turns at every corner. Grabbing Penny and Crazy Dave, the player sets off to reach the Database and find The Century's Gate - before the universe collapses on them. However, Zomboss wants them to fail and have the universe collapse on them, so he can create a new universe - one where everyone is a zombie and there are plenty of brains. Plants Here are the plants that exist in the game, Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate. Zombies Achievements PvZ:TCG features achievements. Some achievements will unlock plants, and getting all achievements (except No Life) gets you the Bronze Trophy if you bought the Trophy Case from Crazy Dave's Twinkydiddles. Epic Quests Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate features several epic quests for new and returning plants. For the epic quests in more depth, click here. Worlds DLC Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate comes with several DLC ranging from new worlds (Back in Time which actually consists of basically every world from PvZ2), entirely new ways to play, etc. Trivia * The game is the first game made by Plants and Chill Inc. * It's based off an abandoned project on another wiki TheFireDragoon was working on with Lunarscald/Meowelody. Brought to you by Plants and Chill Inc. Category:Games Category:Plants VS. Zombies: The Century Gate Category:Fanon Games Category:Games with DLC